The Thief
by LadyKiko
Summary: I suck at summeries so please just read it. This is a OCXUndertaker. The OC named Lana belongs to Generic Taco. I own nothing.


**The Thief**

The Undertaker sat in his shop sitting on one of the coffins eating one of his dog bone shaped cookies. It had been a pretty slow week. He sat there in the darkness of his shop watching his daughter Tenshi clean.

Tenshi was his daughter by a random women that he honestly cannot remember. She died after she gave birth to Tenshi. Tenshi had long brown hair, dark blue eyes, a very happy attitude, and wore the same clothes as her father minus the sash. She looked to be around thirteen though no one knew her true age besides the Undertaker himself.

The Undertaker sighed and bit into another cookie. He hadn't been this bored in a long long time. He tilted his head down slightly as he watched the spiders crawl across the ground.

"Okay daddy! I'm done cleaning!" He heard his daughter, Tenshi, say.

The Undertaker nodded. "All right. Take some cookies and go up to your room while daddy does some work." He said as he looked up at his daughter and handed her a bag of dog bone shaped cookies.

Tenshi giggled and grabbed the cookies. "Thank you daddy!" She screamed as she ran away towards her room.

Now the Undertaker was all alone again. Sitting in the dark. Alone. Well at least he thought he was alone. He soon heard a loud _Creak_ sound coming from the door. He turned his head towards the door only to see a girl with long spiky brown hair, brown eyes, who was wearing clothes that covered her whole body. A handkerchief covered most of her face and her nails were as long as the Undertaker's, maybe even longer. A trail of burns went up her arms and her skin was pale white. The Undertaker immediately recognized the girl. It was the thief Lana. The Undertaker decided to play along and acted like he didn't notice the girl.

Lana tiptoed in her combat boots towards the Undertaker. _'Today I shall steal his cookies!' _She thought as she snickered and went up to the Undertaker and put her hand on his cookies. "Yes! I got them!" She screamed loudly in her thick Irish accent as she snickered. "Maybe I'm not such a fail thief after all."

Yes it was true that Lana was a thief but she was a fail thief. Every time she tried to steal something she ended up giving away where she was. She tried to be a good thief she really did. She just couldn't though. It was her sad fate.

The Undertaker looked at Lana and laughed as he grabbed Lana's arm. "Trying to steal from me again Lana?" He asked giving her one of his famous grins.

Lana went wide eyes. 'Dammit_! I've been spotted again!' _She thought as she looked up the Undertaker. "N-no of course not. U-um..." She didn't know what to say. She had been caught again. She just wanted some food and a place to sleep being homeless and all. She wondered if that was so much to ask.

"Why do you keep stealing from me Lana?" He asked very curious about this subject. He had never seen her steal from anyone else. Only him**. **

"W-well... Y-ya see." She stammered. She wasn't really sure what to say at the moment. _'How am I supposed to tell him that I have no home which is why I steal?' _She wondered. She honestly had no idea what to say.

The Undertaker looked at Lana cocking a eyebrow that no one could see. "Tell me." He said keeping a grip on the girl's arm.

"Fine! I'm homeless! You got that! That's why I steal from you! I know I'm a fail thief but I need to steal to make a living! What else am I supposed to do?" She screamed in her thick Irish accent.

It was almost hard to make out what Lana was saying due to her thick accent. Though he was able to make out most of it. He had no idea that she was homeless. He thought that he might be able to do something for her. He understood that she wasn't all that bad and he found her quite amusing after all. H chuckled slightly and grinned at Lana placing one of his long fingernails on her cheek and poking her slightly. "I have a little proposal for you then." He said.

Lana blushed lightly at the feel of the Undertaker poking her. She tried to cover it up though with her handkerchief that covered her face. "A-and what is that?" She asked kinda stuttering.

"I need some help around the shop. I will hire you as a apprentice so that you will have a home and you can quit your 'thief' job. Maybe then you won't get into so much trouble with Scotland Yard." He said silently laughing to himself. He knew that Scotland Yard would never go after such a fail thief like her.

Lana's face lightened up. "Really?" She screamed as she jumped up into the air. The she stopped. She knew there had to be a catch to all of this. She hoped that she was wrong.

The Undertaker nodded. "Yes, on one condition though." He said with a laugh and a smile.

"Dammit!" Lana cursed underneath her breath. She knew there was a catch to having a home. There always was. She sighed. "What's the condition?" She asked wishing there wasn't anything she needed to do.

The Undertaker laughed. He knew this was going to end up being interesting. "You must act like a true women. You are a women right?" He asked just to make sure because he could never really tell from underneath all the clothes she wore. He thought she was a girl because of her voice.

Lana nodded. "Yes, I'm a girl!" She screamed then she remembered the 'act like a women' part of his sentence. "Hold on! Hold on! What was the condition?" She looked at the Undertaker with wide eyes. She really hoped that that wasn't the true condition of her being able to live with him. She really didn't want to have to act like a 'proper women'. She was a tomboy after all.

"You heard what I said. Even my daughter Tenshi acts more like a women than you." He said with a grin knowing how fun it was going to be to get the girl into looking like a proper women. He walked to a closet in the shop which no one had ever dared to look in to scared that there would be something like a dead body in there.

Lana pouted slightly not really feeling like arguing considering she was going to actually have a home. Then the mention of a daughter came up. She had never heard of the Undertaker having a daughter before. It made her wonder if he already had a wife or something like that. She blushed a deep shad of red but tried to hide it._ 'It's not like I like him or anything!'_ She thought trying to deny her feelings towards the Undertaker. "Daughter? You have a daughter?" She asked still trying to hide her blush.

The Undertaker nodded and began to look through the closet that he had just opened which was full of dresses that used to belong to Tenshi's mother. "Yes, my little Tenshi." He said as he continued to look through the dresses.

Lana became slightly upset about the news. "Oh." She said with sadness in her voice.

The Undertaker noticed the sadness that was in her voice. He looked over at the thief. "Her mother is dead. Died while giving birth to her. It was a most interesting death." He said chuckling slightly to himself. He then pulled out a red frilly dress. At the bottom of the dress were red roses that lined the bottom. "Ah, yes here we are." He said as he threw the dress towards Lana. "Go put this on. Then I will have Tenshi take care of your hair."

Lana looked at the dress. _'Oh great. Now I won't be able to hide my freckles in this.' _She thought not wanting to put on the dress.

"I will get Tenshi to show you to her room so you can go change. Tenshi!" He screamed for his daughter.

Tenshi soon appeared out of nowhere right by Lana. She giggled and smiled. "Yes daddy?" She asked her father.

"I need you to take Lana up to your room so she can go change." He said to his daughter.

"Okay daddy!" Tenshi said as she grabbed Lana's hand.

The Undertaker patted his daughter on the head and then sat down on one of the coffins.

Lana looked at Tenshi as she got led up to the girl's room. _'She looks nothing like him.' _She thought as she examined the Undertaker's daughter.

Tenshi led Lana up a long winding staircase.

Lana had no idea that the Undertaker's shop was even this big. She just thought it was a small little thing but it turned out she very very wrong. Lana and Tenshi soon arrived at a door with the letter T on the door.

Tenshi opened the door and smiled. "Go in and get dressed and when you're done I'll do your hair for you." She said as she held the door open for Lana.

Lana looked at the door and at the girl. Then she looked at the dress. She just realized that she had no idea how to even put on one of these fancy looking dresses.

Tenshi looked at Lana and could tell that something was wrong with her. She thought that maybe just maybe that Lana had no idea how to even put on a dress. "Do you need help?" She asked with a smile.

Lana nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to put on a dress." She said feeling kinda embaressed of saying so.

Tenshi giggled. "It's okay! I'll help you then!" She said happily as she grabbed Lana's hand once more and pulled her into her room. She loved helping people. "Now first take off your clothes." She said as she took the dress from Lana's hands and laid it down on her bed.

Lana awkwardly began to remove her clothes. She felt that it was kinda strange that she was to strip naked in front of a person who she had just met but she did it anyways. She was soon left in her undergarments in front of the Undertaker's daughter. The only thing she kept on besides her undergarments were the bandages over her nose that hid the freckles she hated so much.

Tenshi grabbed a corset from the closet near her bed. "Now first you need to put this on." She said as she held the corset up.

Lana looked at the corset like it was some strange device from outer space.

Tenshi could tell that Lana had no idea what a corset was. "This is a corset. Now let me put it on you. There will be some pain but just deal with it for a little while." She said as she began to put the corset on Lana.

Lana did not like the corset at all. As Tenshi put the horrible thing on her she now knew why she had never worn anything like this in her life. Being a girly girl was painful. Very painful. While the corset was being tightened on Lana she felt like her insides were going to pop out. Once the corset was done being put on her she breathed a sigh of relief. "I am never doing that again!" She screamed.

"You'll get used to it don't worry Lana!" Tenshi said as she handed the red dress to Lana. "Now we have to put the dress on."

Lana glared at the dress. She began to think that the dress would cause her as much pain as the corset did. "Please don't tell me that this is going to cause me pain as well." She said hoping the answer was going to be a no.

Tenshi giggled. "Of course not silly. It's just a dress. Now let me help you put it on." She said as she began to help Lana into the dress.

Lana thought the that the dress was itchy and way too girly. She already didn't like it. Though she did prefer it over the corset. 'At least the dress doesn't make my insides feel like they are going to pop out.' She thought as Tenshi finished putting the dress on Lana.

"All done!" Tenshi announced as she led Lana to the full length mirror in her room.

Lana looked at herself in the mirror. "This isn't me." She said horrified at what she saw in the mirror.

"And we're not even done yet!" Tenshi said as she forced Lana into a chair and grabbed a hairbrush.

"B-but I like my hair the way it is!" Lana screamed not very happy that the girl was going to change her hair style.

Tenshi ignored the screaming Irish thief and began to brush out Lana's hair. She made it soft and smoot and after she was done she was pretty sure that her father might not even recognize her. Tenshi then reached her hands towards Lana's bandages.

Lana grabbed Tenshi's hand. "You will not remove my bandages!" She yelled not wanting to reveal her horrible freckles.

"I have to Lana I'm sorry." She said as she removed the bandages on Lana's face revealing her many freckles.

Lana's hands went straight to her face once her bandages were removed. She tried to hide her freckles but she knew that she was probably failing.

Tenshi looked at Lana and her horrible attempt of trying to hide her freckles. "The freckles aren't that bad Lana. Now stop hiding them." She said hoping that Lana would stop.

Lana slowly put down her hands unwillingly. "Now what do I do?" She asked not really sure how she was even supposed to walk in this frilly dress.

"Now you go downstairs and go show daddy." She said as she giggled. She knew that one way or another she was going to get Lana and her father together. She could just tell that her father like Lana and that Lana liked him so she hoped that leaving those two alone would make them get together.

Lana sighed not happy at all that she was forced into a frilly dress and that she had to show her freckles. She slowly walked out of the room and back down the winding stairs. When she finally reached the bottom she saw the Undertaker sitting on a coffin like when she had first walked in this morning.

The Undertaker looked up at Lana and saw her in the red dress. He smiled. He was right about his judgment about the red dress and how it would look on her. "You look very beautiful in that Lana. Like a proper lady." He said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just wish I could hide these damn freckles" Lana said as she blushed and looked away unable to hide her blush with her handkerchief anymore.

The Undertaker smirked slightly at Lana's blush. He got up from where he was sitting on the coffin and got closer to Lana. "I think your freckles are very adorable." He said as he grabbed Lana's chin.

Lana blushed more and more and looked away trying to hide it. "N-no they're not." She stuttered. She had no idea why the Undertaker was getting so close to her but if she knew that if he continued to get any closer that she would end up as red as a tomato.

The Undertaker smirked more. He now knew that this was his chance to make his move on the little thief. "Yes they are." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her freckles gently.

Lana blushed as red as a tomato unsure of what to do now. _'Did the Undertaker just kiss my freckles?' _She thought very shocked of what the Undertaker had just done.

The Undertaker then kissed Lana gently on her lips. _'Got her.'_ He thought as he continued to kiss her.

Lana's blush got even more red if that was even possible. She then slowly began to kiss the Undertaker back. _'And here I thought he didn't like me.' _She thought as she smiled while the Undertaker kissed her.

The Undertaker soon stopped kissing Lana and smiled. "Your a terrible thief but a very good kisser."

Lana looked down still blushing. "Undertaker." She said his name and smiled.

The Undertaker smiled even more. "Yes my dear little thief?"

Lana smiled a small mischievous grin as she grabbed both sides of the Undertaker's face and kissed him on the lips. She then soon broke the quick kiss. "Your all mine." She said with a smirk.

The Undertaker looked at Lana shocked at what she had just done then smiled and held her close. "And your all mine." He said as he kissed her on the lips again. The Undertaker had finally gotten his little Thief.


End file.
